


The Strangest Divorce, or The Last Straw

by tinytardismilkshake



Series: Strange AU [3]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, but you probably know where this is going, canon-compliant character death, check end notes for spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Jack isn't always mindful of treating the egos as equal friends when he knows a bit too much.
Series: Strange AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561564
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Strangest Divorce, or The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as The Strangest Show, so while it doesn't take place sequentially after that I would recommend reading it if you want to know more about the logic of this AU. I'm calling it "Strange AU" for now.  
> Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy the fic!

There were times when the egos could not pretend their relationship with Jack was normal. Jack meant well, but occasionally he would be so caught up in the story of it all that he forgot to treat the egos as normal people, as friends. This usually happened around big "plot" events.

Take Chase's divorce, for instance. Divorce is always at least a bit messy, and Chase's was no exception. Chase had lost his "real" job in the business world and was left with only his channel as a source of income. The loss of structure and new pressure on the channel hit Chase hard. His sense of humor started to take a dark turn, and Stacy was worried for her children's safety. She tried to explain this concern to Chase, but the second one of the kids imitated Chase's "drive by" joke was the second she decided to leave.

The other egos loved Chase like a brother. Through the divorce process, they tried to keep Chase grounded. Chase turned to alcohol. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate their attempts to help, but he felt that he had to escape and he didn't know how. Nothing made sense anymore. He had lost every other sense of home he had come to count on, and he figured it was only a matter of time before he would lose the other egos too.

"Why did this happen to me?" Chase asked Jack one day. He remembered too late that Jack was not just a friend and might have an actual answer.

"Uh, well…" Jack began. "Do you really want to know?"  
Fuck it. It's not like he had much else to lose. Maybe Jack could convince him there would be a happy ending to all this. "Yeah, hit me."

"The divorce was always going to happen. It's the thing that really kicks off your story, and-"

"Kicks off my story?" Chase would have been furious if he weren't so tired.

Actually, he was too tired to be anything but furious. Jack had talked for years about "the story" and how everything was going to be great and meaningful, 'just wait, it'll be so cool.'

The egos had some control but certain important things were just going to happen, though he never specified what.

Chase had been expecting some sort of adventure. They had a superhero, a doctor, a magician, a possible time traveler, and a villain. Seemed like a perfect setup for saving the world or city or whatever from a supernatural threat. So why the hell was his divorce of all things inevitable and the start of his story?

The last straw dropped.

He couldn't take it anymore. Jack had been excited about this, had shown up to Chase's wedding with a smile, knowing this was the story's kickoff?

Chase stormed off, barely hearing Jack's protests. He didn't want to be a part of this story anymore. He decided to push his free will to the absolute limit. Surely the all-knowing storyteller couldn't stop a bullet in his head. If Chase's death was just another part of the story, fine. One way or another, he would not be a part of this sick game.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're checking the end notes for spoilery warnings, this is about Chase's divorce and suicide attempt. I tagged major character death just in case.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic! I used the "Start With This" word count challenge, which worked really well to help me flesh out and pace this story I've been wanting to write for awhile. I would love to write more of this AU as well, so stay tuned!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
